


Lord of GIFT

by noname3149644



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noname3149644/pseuds/noname3149644
Summary: King Robert Baratheon’s visit to Winterfell ended in a terrible scandal, King's Landing on the verge of war with the Lannisters. Jon Snow unexpectedly becomes a lord and prepares for the wedding. Only after the feast, on the occasion of the outbreak of war, he does not remember who the wedding is with. While the king’s troops are moving towards Casterly Rock, another war is about to begin behind the Wall ...
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. сhapter 1 Awakening

Jon woke up with a wild headache and the sensation that he was drowning in Winterfell's moat. He struggled out of bed, noting with some surprise that he was fully dressed. Strange, it seemed to him that he should already go to the Wall, and he was in his room in Winterfell.

“Ghost, you don't know what happened?” - Asked the direwolves bastard. He stared at him with his red eyes and yawned. However, John did not expect the Ghost to give him an account of what happened yesterday.

Jon tried to clean up the room, wondering where the gilded sword and the bottle of wine came from, unfortunately completely empty. Having finished cleaning, Jon sat down on the chest in the room with his simple belongings and jumped up. He was sitting on something voluminous.

A hefty smoked ham was wrapped in a scarlet cloak that looked suspiciously like the robe of the Lannister guards. Jon tried to figure out how he had contrived to tear off his coat from the Lannister guards, and even wrap smoked pork in it. Something began to clear in my head ...

“Getting up, Jon, oversleeping the wedding is no good,” the door swung open, letting in Benjen Stark, Robb, and a few servants. “I already stayed at Winterfell because of you, I didn’t want to miss my nephew’s wedding.”

\- Robb's wedding? Jon asked heavily, turning his tongue, looking from his brother to his uncle. “But with whom?” With Princess Myrcella?

“Jon, do you remember anything from what happened yesterday?” Asked Robb carefully. “You made such a thing with Bran that I won’t forget this until the end of my life.” Well, how did you rush out of the castle and grab the king’s horse by the occasion, do you remember that?

\- I grabbed the reins of the royal horse? - marveled at Jon. But then some memories began to return. - Yes, I recall, vaguely. It seems that I was sitting in the divine ritual when Bran came running to me, barefoot and scared. He asked me to tell the king as soon as possible ...

“You were very persistent, and the king decided that you were either crazy or really telling the truth.” And imagine, the king and his guards really grabbed the half-naked jaime and the queen in the tower, ”explained Uncle Bengen. “The king was the very embodiment of the Baratheon motto.”

“Wait, uncle, and the Lannister people and Prince Joffrey, were they silent?” Asked Uncle Jon. He recalled that he was hit on the head in the forest, and there was a fight, with Sandor Clegane and sir Merrin Trant participating in it. But he did not remember which side they were on ...

“Sandor Clegane tried to push you into the ditch when he saw, but our people didn’t allow it,” Robb came to the aid of his stepbrother. “The king ... was a little tipsy, and your antics amused him.” He ordered Sir Trant and Sir Blount to keep an eye on Sandor Clegane and threatened that he would kill anyone who interrupted you ...

“Well, if you lied, you will personally execute you with your hammer,” Bengen looked at the pale John and added: “Or he will let you take the black, so you did not take much risk.”

Jon remembered that there were more Baratheon and Stark people on the hunt than Lannister people, and the brawl was postponed. But after the king discovered the adulterers in the tower, a small battle began. Probably the Lannister people just lost their nerves.

“Sandor Clegane and Prince Joffrey ... I'm sorry, Joffrey Waters, a spawn of Jaime, managed to escape.” Sandor Clegane immediately understood everything from the cries of the tower. Ser Trant went with the king, and after Sandor Clegane stunned Sir Blount, they did not manage to stop them. The guard on the walls did not know that this was not a prince with a bodyguard, but two traitors ...

“Are they looking for them now?” - Jon recalled that the king was furious and demanded to deliver him both the “Lannister spawn” and “this frantic Sandor Cleagan”, promising a hundred dragons ... even a thousand, for the living or the dead. “Did Jory send all of Winterfell's free riders in search of?”

“Yes,” Benjen confirmed. “Some of the guardsmen of the king and your lord father also left.” Ravens were sent to Cerwyn, White Harbor, Deepwood Motte, Barrowton, Torrhen's Square ... well, to all the surrounding castles.

Now Jon remembered almost everything. They managed to bind Jaime, the queen could go into denial, but threw a tantrum and said that only commoners or stupid girls like Delena Florent could give birth to a drunken hog like King Robert. And do not wear the crown, then they ...

The king was ready to kill Cersei Jaime Tommen on the spot, but Lord Stark dissuaded him by inviting Jaime and Tommen to join the night watch. but Jaime and Tomman refused then the king executed all himself.

\- A ham from where? Jon asked suddenly. Robb and Bengen looked at each other.

\- You brought a ham from the feast. And the cloak ... you killed the Lannister guardsman and wounded another, the Ghost fought next to you, ”said Robb. - And then, when you passed the dead Lannister guardsman, you fell into such a rage. you chopped off his hand with a sword and stepped on him ...

“On head,” Benjen looked reproachfully at his nephew, who hardly remembered the fact that he was so brutalized. “You almost trampled her.” And then you took off his cloak and carried it away like a trophy.

Jon looked at the ham in disgust, but his uncle shook his head: “This is a different cloak. The one you threw into the fire on which the Queen’s caravan was burned. The king admitted that he dreamed of doing it all the way. I mean, “burn this wooden ugly, because of which he was afraid that he would never reach Winterfell.”

“The king knighted you right at the side of the tower,” said Robb with envy. - But I didn’t even have to fight, Jory put Fat Tom and Harwin to me to protect me.

\- Then they burned the house on wheels and made a feast. Joffrey and Sandor Cleagan sentenced in absentia to send to the wall,if they are captured alive.

\- And Myrcella? Asked Jon, whose memories of the feast were too confused and messy. And he did not want to believe that all that he remembered was not a dream.

“Her king wanted to execute as well as Cersei Jaime and Tomenn, but Lady Caytilin offered to pass her off as someone reliable.” And then you surprised everyone, yes, John, I didn’t really want you to go to the Wall, but you were already a knight ...

\- What, what have I done? - in a panic, Jon jumped up from the chest and dropped the ham on the floor. The ghost, taking it as a handout, immediately seized the ham, but John was not up to it.

You offered yourself to her husband and gave the knight the word that your intentions were firm - Robb was gloomy, like a cloud. “You have already drunk a lot of wine, and not summer, but Bohr's gold, from the king’s personal reserves that he brought with him.”

“Damn it, Others take me,” Jon grumbled. - And what is the king?

Bengen frowned and said: “Well ... in the end, they give you the castle and the title of lord in the lands of GIFT. The Lord Commander sent me to find those who swear to the Night Watch without accepting black, will guard the GIFT and pay taxes. I had the right to choose candidates and you got the Queen’sCrown. ”

“That abandoned tower?” - marveled at Jon. Robb looked at his uncle, who nodded: “You were too persistent. And Lord Mormont could have changed his mind. “The plan was mine, but he didn’t believe that anyone would be flattered by the lordship in GIFT.”

“On the other hand, you'll be a lord,” Brother Robb tried to cheer up his brother. “But the Glovers and Tolharts are all just sovereign riders.”

“A good lord without people. Yes, even with such a wife. "

“By the way, not Snow, but Coldstar,” Robb added. “The King made you Lord Coldstar of the Queen'sCrown.” Uncle says that Mormont has already agreed ... if he changes his mind, then the old Frost castle can be put in order.

"This castle is a rare ruin. No, I didn’t have to drink wine on the day of the king’s hunt. Anyway, he turned around at the door and went to the worship of God. And he was so drunk that without talking he believed Bran, and climbed to the king. No, getting drunk for courage was a bad idea. ”

“Jon, you’ve already come up with the coat of arms, a black Direwolves on a gray field,” Robb said cheerfully. - We must already change into a wedding outfit. The king did without special formalities.

\- And the wedding raincoats? - remembered Jon

“Don’t worry, Jon,” Bengen reassured him. - This has already been taken care of.


	2. chapter 2 Prisoner

“Don't cry,” Uncle Tirion said to Myrcella. - John Coldstar is not the worst game. Rather, you have a choice between becoming his lady wife, or being executed by the king

“Because of him,” Myrcella began, but the dwarf interrupted her: “Sooner or later, it would still come out. And it wouldn’t end well. Say thank you for not the king’s brothers. Starks are harsh, but nobility and condescension are not alien to them. You’re at least alive. ”

\- Uncle, but what is it for? - cried Myrcella. Tyrion, who was already below her height, philosophically remarked: “Probably because the king managed to find himself in the wrong place and at the wrong time. He was late, and they only laughed at Jon’s trick, the boy would have gone to the Wall, and you would have remained a princess. ”

One day, she, Princess Myrcella Baratheon, transformed from the daughter of the King of the Seven Kingdoms to the bastard of Myrcella Waters, daughter of an unnatural connection between Cersei and Jaime Lannisters. 

She learned that she was not a princess when guards in the Baratheon flowers burst into the room where she and Lord Stark's daughters were embroidering, and Sir Merrin Tranth, one of the King landing knights who guarded them on the road, slowly entered. Tall and gloomy, with a rust-colored beard, this knight scared her.

“Myrcella Waters,” the guardsman said contemptuously grimacing. “In the name of Robert from the Baratheon’s house, I was sent to arrest you and protect you until his mercy decides to decide your fate.”

“Sir Trant, how dare you treat the princess like that?” - one of the court ladies cackled. Sir Merrin mockingly mumbled: “The spawn of Cersei Lannister and Jaime bastards and abomination. "The king of Cersei Lannister has no children ... or are you going to argue with your sovereign?"

Syrah Trant's hand casually rested on the hilt of the sword. The court lady frantically swallowed and muttered that no, she was loyal to King Robert ...

“That's fine,” the knight turned to Myrcella and ordered: “Follow me. You have found a place more suitable for people like you. ”

They brought her dinner, there was even a lemon pie, but she did not want to eat. A strange apathy attacked her, she lost track of the time when the door to her dungeon (what if it is not a dungeon?) Opened and let in Uncle Tyrion, the dwarf and the bookman. He poured a little wine from him, but Myrcella was glad to see him anyway

“Uncle, I knew this was some kind of mistake,” cried Myrcella happily, hugging the dwarf. “After all, it couldn’t be that my mother and Uncle Jaime ...”

Myrcella looked into the eyes of uncles, not green, like the rest of the Lannisters, but multi-colored and read there sympathy, regret and bitter truth. She realized that this was no mistake. She is not a princess.

“We have little time,” the dwarf pointed Mirzelle to one of the chairs and sat on the other. Uncle was unusually serious and gloomy. He told her briefly how the bastard of Lord Stark, with the help of his younger brother, tracked her parents and brought the king and his people to the Tower.

\- There, at the walls of the tower, a battle began, as soon as the king confirmed the words of Snow with his roar. I don’t know what my father’s guards hoped for, but as soon as they drew their swords, the Stark warriors fled from the whole castle, like hungry wolves. There was no battle, there was a massacre.

The dwarf looked through the window covered by the bars and continued: “Everyone died, they arrested me. Sandor Cleagan managed to escape with Joffrey.

Myrcella burst into tears, uncle took a clean handkerchief and handed it to her. He remarked: "Your fate has already been decided. You will be married

\- My grandfather he takes revenge on wolves and deers, like the Rhine, -  
Myrcella began, but Tyrion put a finger to his mouth and pointed to the door.

\- The Baratheons are not the impudent flag-bearers of Casterly rock, even the joint forces of kings landing, Dragonstone and Storm's End can crush Casterly rock on the shoulder, and there are Riverlands, The Vale of Arryn and The North

Myrcella became sad, and uncle ruthlessly continued: “dorne for the chance to get even with the murderers of Princess Elya and her children, Beylon Greyjoy, who will take revenge on one of those who suppressed his rebellion. And Mace Tyrrel, eager to marry his daughter, Robert. They will all attack the casterly rock like vultures. ”

“I never bet against my relatives, but now I wouldn’t bet even a silver deer to win a casterly roock,” Tyrion turned a coin in his hands, looking at his profile and grunted: “Do you have a chance to hide under the lord’s husband’s cloak before wolves, deers , kraken and fish with roses and dorniers rush to casterly rock. ”

\- And who decided to get married to me? - through tears asked Myrcella.

“Sir Coldstar ... or rather, Lord Coldstar,” Tyrion, looking at the incomprehensible Myrcella, clarified. - Jon Snow was knighted by the king and became lord of the castle Queen'sCrown. He offered himself to you as a husband at a feast. Although he staggered a little and his tongue was braided, his intentions were firm and clear.

“And if I refuse?” Asked Myrcella. Uncle shook his head.

“You are the daughter of traitors; the king will execute you.” You’ll only make yourself worse. Lord Stark will find Jon Coldstar another bride.

Myrcella thought she hated the vile John Coldstar She waited a little and agreed. Uncle immediately announced that at the wedding he would replace her father as the next of kin.

“But what about my grandfather, Lord Tywin?” - surprised Myrcella.

“The king demanded that he forgive the debt to the crown and pay five million gold dragons.” And also to enter the night watch and give up everything that he has to me, ”Tyrion portrayed heavy thought, laughing at Myrcella and said:“ I doubt that my father will accept this. And the Lords of The Westerlands will not really like the way I get casterly rock ... "

Tyrion was silent, peering into the distance, or rather the wall. He was obviously lost in thought: “I myself was worse for my father than a bastard. His favorite, Jaime, is dead, and I am alive. I myself would be glad to see Jaime the living lord of the casterly rock, and not ... "

Then he cut himself off and smiled weakly at his niece: “The Starks agreed to the wedding

Myrcella sighed woefully, and then her uncle winked at her and said: “Whatever they say, Eddard Stark has four sons, not three. The fourth son ... look! ”

He jumped down from a chair, slipped a silver coin into her palm, clenched it into a fist and quickly walked to the door. Tyrion knocked on it, and outside the guards immediately rattled the lock.

The door was opened in front of him, Myrcella managed to see the gloomy sire of Trant and the northerners guarding the prison. The door slammed shut, the keys rattled again. And Myrcella opened her hand. In his palm lay a silver deer with the profile of Aegon Targaryen.

"What did uncle mean?"

and the wedding took place

Her future husband met her before the wedding He wore a gray-white, fur-lined outfit and a gray cloak with a grinning black direwolwes. Nearby was his white direwolwes.

Myrcella first saw John near. The young man was a little lower than Joffrey, thin, dark-haired and gray-eyed. And pretty gloomy. He looked as if they were taking him to execution, and not to a wedding. But he himself proposed to become her husband. Why did he do it if he doesn’t like it?

“I remember him. He was sitting at one of the tables for squires. He hastened his younger brother, Ricon, when he stopped. Strange, he looks more like Lord Stark than the sons of Lady Caytilin. ”

“Be more cheerful,” uncle whispered to her, dressed in a red and gold velvet doublet. He was supposed to replace her father at the wedding. The very one whom she considered the whole life of an uncle, and who was beheaded by King Robert at the walls of the Tower. “You are my niece; I will not give you offense.” After all, I'm scary!

Myrcella smiled tightly. there were a lot of people at the wedding, mostly northerners. And no one looked at Myrcella benevolently. Lady catelyn smiled at something, but it was an evil smile. Lord Stark was even darker than Jon, and how Robb and Sansa looked at her ...

“Robb has always been John’s best friend, he doesn’t like his brother to get such a wife. And Sansa always looked down at the bastards. On Jon as well. Now I am a bastard, and even the offspring of the jamie and his sisters. ”

John seemed not to notice anything, however, he was probably sympathetic to him. Rashfully linked his life with such a dubious girl, without gaining anything from marriage. King Robert will deal with her grandfather. And he will send a bunch of his gold to the North.

“And still, he could find a wife much better.” Maybe they forced him? Thought Myrcella

"That's all. Now I am Lady Myrcella Coldstar. ”

“No, not all,” recalled Myrcella. - Now there will be a wedding feast and ... oh, there will be a wedding night!

She thought with concern that although most of the Lords were waiting until their young wives were at least fifteen, these wild northerners might not wait for anything.

All she is already the wife of Jon Coldstar. Besides, who will intercede for her? Her uncle Tirion, though swaggering, but also rather a hostage.

Myrcella looked at her husband with concern. He felt her gaze and smiled at her. His smile came out warm for the first time, he clearly wanted to calm her down. But this did not reassure her.

“The North is harsh and does not know pity,” she recalled, walking arm in arm with Jon “If John wants it today, no one can stop it.” Even if I scream at the whole castle, unless Uncle Tirion is alarmed. Only they will not let him do anything.

“Don't be afraid,” whispered Jon Myrcella, probably deciding that he realized that she was worried.


End file.
